Versailles
by maggiiee
Summary: Maella est une jeune fille âgée de 18ans et doit rejoindre son père, qui se trouve être un des conseillers les plus fidèles du Roi Louis XIV, à Versailles. Va-t-elle trouver son bonheur dans ce palais? Ou souffrir?
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que j'étais en route pour le château du Roi : Versailles. Je devais y rejoindre mon père, avec ma mère, qui était un de ces plus grands conseillers. Ma mère était dans la calèche avec moi et je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

J'étais tellement impatiente de voir ce magnifique château. Mon père m'avait envoyé de nombreuses lettres décrivant chaque couloirs et chambres. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres et l'idée de rencontrer l'ensemble de la Cour Royale et le Roi en personne me donnait des vertiges. Je ne voulais pas faire un geste déplacer en présence du Roi.

\- **Mère n'êtes-vous pas impatiente?** demandais-je avec un sourire nerveux.

- **Autant qu'une fille de ferme puisse l'être. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir le château de notre bon Roi un jour.** Répondit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

 **\- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme?**

Ma mère me répondit mais je ne fis pas attention à sa réponse et regardais à la fenêtre. Je pouvais voir que les magnifiques jardins qui étaient proches. Nous étions sur le point d'arriver. Je passais ma tête par la fenêtre de la calèche pour pouvoir mieux voir. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du château et je pouvais apercevoir une foule de monde. Papa.

- **Maella!**

Je me retournais immédiatement vers ma mère qui me lança un regard désapprobateur. Je suis alors rentrée dans la calèche avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour ma mère. Elle avait du courage pour m'avoir supporté toutes ces années.

Nous avons attendu que la calèche s'arrête devant les escaliers du palais royal. Le cochet vint nous ouvrir la porte et nous aider à sortir. Quand je fus à l'extérieur pour la première fois de la journée, le soleil m'aveugla. Une fois que ma vision revint je pus voir que la Cour toute entière nous épiait du regard.

Mère me fit signe de la suivre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce que je pensais être le Roi. La coutume voulait que l'on se présente d'abord au Roi avant de retrouver notre père. Nous nous avançâmes donc vers lui. Sans croiser son regard nous nous sommes prosternées devant lui.

\- **Votre Majesté c'est un immense honneur d'être accueillis dans votre demeure.**

\- **Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Constance. Vous pouvez vous relever.**

Tiens je ne savais pas que le Roi avait rencontré ma mère auparavant.

Ma mère et moi nous sommes donc relevées avec grâce. Je pus alors croiser en cet instant le regard bleu azur du Roi. Il avait des yeux magnifique, semblables à un océan. Ses longs cheveux bruns extrêmement bien coiffé et sa peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Il n'était pas très grand un peu plus que moi quand même et portait une tenue bleu royale.

Quand son regard croisa le mien un petit sourire en coin vint se loger sur son visage. Comme s'il admirait une proie qui n'était autre que moi. Je me sentis aussitôt gênée. Son sourire ne fit que grandir avant qu'il ne s'exclame devant toute la Cour.

\- **J'espère vous voir au diner de ce soir. Le festin sera en votre honneur.** Déclara-t-il d'un ton enfantin.

\- **Votre Majesté est trop bonne.** Répondit ma mère avant une petite révérence.

Avec un dernier regard destiné à mon attention, le Roi se détourna et rentra dans le palais suivis de toute sa Cour. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste que mon père accourut vers moi et ma mère pour nous serrer dans ses bras. J'étais tellement heureuse de le retrouver. Nous avons rigolé et restâmes comme cela quelques temps avant de nous séparer.

\- **Cela fait si longtemps mes femmes, comment vous portez-vous?** Demanda mon père d'un ton jovial.

\- **Thomas nous avons fais une longue route, je pense que les histoires peuvent attendre.** Répondit ma mère avec un soupir de fatigue. De plus que nous avons un évènement important ce soir.

\- **Oui je me doute, suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres.**

Nous avons donc gravis les escaliers pour rentrer dans le palais.

Il était tout simplement magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas le décrire tellement le lieu était touché par la divinité. Le lieu était tellement grand que moi, simple fille de conseiller, je me sentais toute petite. Cette endroit était fais pour les puissants de France. J'étais alors fière de mon père.

Celui-ci sembla plus qu'heureux de nous faire visiter. Il était tellement content de nous revoir. Mère faisait semblant d'écouter pour lui faire plaisir mais je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle était exténuée. Je décidé alors de l'aidé quand nous avions entamé le dixième tableau.

\- **Père je me sens fatiguée, peut-être Mère et moi devrions-nous rejoindre nos chambres pour pouvoir nous reposer et nous préparer pour ce soir. Je ne voudrais pas que le Roi soit blessé de me voir dormir pendant le diné.**

\- **Maella a raison, mon amour.**

\- **Très bien, nous reprendrons demain je suppose. Suivez-moi.** Accepta mon père.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous trouvions dans nos appartements avec nos bagages que les gardes avaient transporté. Père nous laissa tranquillement défaire nos affaires et nous reposer. Mère en semblait soulagée. Ma chambre était spacieuse est de couleur marron claire. Ma mère avait une chambre juste à côté de la mienne, j'étais trop âgée pour dormir avec ma mère.

Je déballais donc mes affaires dans la bonne humeur. Je n'étais pas fatiguée et comptais bien visiter le château seule avant le repas. Je mis donc une bonne demi-heure avant de finir mon installation et de sortir pour explorer Versailles dans les moindre recoins.

Ce palais était vraiment le plus bel endroit de la terre. Je regardais dans tous les sens. Tous les miroirs, toutes les peintures... Je me suis soudainement arrêté devant une pièce. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais entrer mais je le fis quand même. La pièce était spacieuse et sans doute la plus belle de tout Versailles. Je commençais à fredonner une berceuse que ma mère me chantait étant enfant, tout en regardant la pièce et en tournant dans tous les sens pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à m'immobilier au milieu de la salle.

\- **Quelle magnifique mélodie.**

Je me retournais le plus rapidement possible pour voir un jeune homme de mon âge qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle les bras croisés. Il avait les cheveux long bruns foncés et des yeux gris à vous transpercer le corps. Il avait le teint pâle lui aussi comme tous les parisiens. Il ressemblait beaucoup au Roi en y pensant.

Une fois que j'eue repris mon souffle je me dirigea vers lui dans le but de pouvoir sortir de la pièce le plus rapidement possible, de rentrer dans ma chambre et de ne plus jamais en sortir. Cet homme magnifiquement beau venait de m'entendre fredonner et faire l'idiote toute seule. Il devait sans doute me prendre pour une folle.

\- **Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas... Je devrais sans doute partir.**

\- **Pourquoi donc? Vous n'avez rien fais de mal.** Répliqua-t-il avec sincérité.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois en face de lui que je réalisais qu'il avait raison. Je le regardais alors pour m'apercevoir qu'il souriait triomphalement, heureux d'avoir gagné avec son argument. Je lui fis alors un petit sourire en coin avant de reculer un peu. Ce fut alors lui qui entra dans la grande salle avec moi.

\- **Vous plaisez-vous à Versailles, ma dame?** Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- **C'est le plus bel endroit qu'il m'ai été donné de voir dans toute ma vie...** Répondis en laissant ma phrase en suspend afin de connaitre son identité.

\- **Oh, ai-je oublié les bonnes manière?** **Je suis Philippe d'Orléans.**

Il courba alors le dos, prit ma main et déposa un léger baiser dessus. Personne ne m'avait jamais fais ça et je me sentais très flattée. Une fois qu'il m'eut rendu ma main je me retournais pour parcourir une nouvelle fois la pièce suivie par Philippe.

\- **Et vous quel est votre nom?** Me demanda-t-il.

\- **Maella.**

\- **C'est un prénom magnifique.**

\- **Philippe... Vous me flattez.** Répondis-je en me moquant.

Nous avons rigolé ensemble pendant un long moment. Enfin surtout moi. Il voulait tout savoir sur moi, ma vie, mes passions et mon avenir. Au bout d'une heure nous avons finis par faire le tour de ma vie et je finis par m'interresser à la sienne.

\- **Et vous alors? Quelles sont vos ambitions?** demandais-je.

\- **Ayant un titre comme le mien, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire ce dont j'ai envie.**

\- **Votre titre ? Je croyais qu'un noble pouvait faire ce que bon lui semble. Vous devez avoir les moyens de pouvoir parcourir le monde surement.**

\- **Un noble? Ne connaissez-vous pas mon rang?**

\- **Je crains que non, je ne connais que peu de chose de la Cour Royale et de ses occupants hélas.**

\- **Je ne fais pas parti de la Cour Royale, Maella. Je suis le frère du Roi, Philippe Duc d'Orléans.**

Et là le monde s'est arrêtée. Ma famille et moi allions surement rentrer à la maison après ceci. Je venais d'appeler le Prince Philippe par son prénom et familiariser avec lui comme un simple noble. Je me suis immédiatement prosternée devant lui en me comblant d'excuses.

\- **Relevez-vous Maella, tout va bien. Je ne vais pas vous punir. Vous m'avez rendu normal pendant une heure et je vous en suis reconnaissant.**

\- **Mais vous êtes le Prince et je...**

\- **Vous êtes une personne incroyablement intéressante. Je veux en connaître plus sur vous.**

\- **Sur moi?**

\- **Philippe.**

Nous nous sommes tous les deux retournés pour découvrir un homme aux cheveux longs blonds bouclés et aux magnifiques yeux bleus en train de nous regarder à l'entrée de la salle. Il me fusillait du regard comme si j'étais un insecte qu'il fallait écraser rapidement. Une gêne s'installa alors dans toute la pièce. Je me sentis alors de trop.

\- **Je pense que je vais vous laisser...** Commençais-je timidement.

\- **Oui faites dont ça.** Répondit sèchement le blond.

Je fis un petit sourire timide à Philippe avant de sortir de la pièce rapidement. Je me dirigeais vers mes appartement pour me préparer, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me suis allongée sur mon lit pour pouvoir me reposer un peu avant le diner de ce soir.

L'heure du diner est très vite arrivée. Je me mis une robe présentable pour ne pas offenser le Roi lors de notre premier jour. Je rejoignis donc ma mère dans le couloir avec mon père et nous sommes partis en direction de la salle de réception.

\- **Et surtout n'oublie pas Maella...** Commença mon père

\- **De me tenir convenablement pour que notre famille soit bien vu par toute la Cour Royale et que vous soyez tous les deux fières de moi.** Récitais-je par coeur.

\- **Nous sommes déjà fières de toi ma chérie.** Ajouta ma mère avec un sourire rempli d'amour.

Nous sommes alors arrivés devant la porte où se tenait le repas. Je me sentais nerveuse. Ma place n'était pas ici et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Ma mère le remarqua rapidement et me prit doucement la main pour me rassurer.

- **Es-tu prête ?** Me demanda-t-elle.

\- **Je pense que je le suis.** Répondis-je avec un sourire nerveux.


	2. Chapter 2

Le diner avait été extrêmement long et ennuyeux. Je me sentais plus que fatiguée mais Père ne permettrait pas que je parte me reposer. Je devais finir cette soirée qui était en l'honneur de moi et ma mère. Mais même en me forçant je n'arrivais pas à avaler le moindre choux.

Je n'avais pas parlé de toute la soirée, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise parmi tous ces gens. Je tournais mon regard vers Philippe plusieurs fois qui m'adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement à chaque fois avant de retourner à sa discussion avec le Roi. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Voyant ma détresse, Mère coupa sa conversation avec Madame de Montespan pour venir me distraire de tout cet univers de faux semblant.

\- **Je croyais que l'idée seule de venir à Versailles te comblait de bonheur.** Dit Mère d'un ton sarcastique.

\- **Je ne crois pas que ce monde me corresponde.** Répondis-je en marmonnant.

- **Souris.**

\- **Pardon Mère?**

\- **Le Roi te regarde.**

Un petit sourire innocent vint encombrer mes lèvres avant que je ne ferme les yeux de gêne. Je compris alors, le Roi ne devait pas voir que je n'aimais pas son oeuvre ni son diner. Je pris donc ma fourchette et pris à contre-coeur une bouchée de choux avant de me retourner vers ma mère en feignant de rire. Celle-ci hocha la tête de contentement. Mission réussie.

Je décidais alors qu'il était le moment de rencontrer son regard. Je croisais alors les yeux bleu azur du Roi qui semblait satisfait que je fasse attention à lui.

\- **Mon frère.**

Philippe venait de reprendre l'attention du Roi et ils reprirent leur conversation avec vivacité. Mon ennuie revint donc avec rapidité.

Une fois que le repas fut terminé la Cour se déplaça dans un grand salon pour pouvoir discuter. Je me trouvais avec Père et Mère quand d'autres conseillers vinrent les accaparer. Je me retrouvais donc seule. J'avais l'air d'une idiote à ne rien faire.

Quand au loin je remarquais une jeune fille de mon âge seule également. Je me dirigeais vers elle avec beaucoup de nervosité, je n'étais pas trop douée pour me faire des amis. Quand je fus arrivée devant elle, elle me sourit. Elle parut soulagée de ne plus être seule.

\- **Vous devez être la fille Thomas, le conseiller du Roi qui est arrivée ce matin!** Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- **Mon nom est Maella. Ravi de te rencontrer.** Répondis-je avec un sourire forcé.

\- **Je suis Sophie. Vous êtes vraiment...** **magnifique**.

Je n'osais pas répondre à ce compliment qui me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne me trouvais pas belle, juste une fille normale.

Nous avons continué à parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Sophie me racontait toutes les rumeurs de Versailles et me présenta toutes les personnes importantes que je devais connaitre à la Cour Royale. Comme par exemple Madame Marie-Thérèse, la femme du Roi et donc la Reine; Le Chevalier de Lorraine qui se trouvait être celui qui nous avait surpris Philippe et moi. Sophie me précisa que il était l'amant de Philippe.

Un hoquettement que surprise s'échappa de ma bouche à ce moment-là et Sophie ajouta aussi que Philippe était marié à une magnifique princesse anglaise du nom d'Henriette qui était également la maîtresse du Roi.

\- **Tout ceci est bien trop compliqué pour moi, Sophie.** Plaisantais-je.

\- **Et encore tu ne sais pas tout. Mais tu sembles absente, tu es sûre que tout va bien?**

 **\- Je suis juste extrêmement fatiguée je pense que je devrais aller me coucher et ne plus jamais ressortir de ma chambre.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que tes parents seraient en accord avec cela.**

Nous avons eus un petit rire avant que j'aperçoive mon père et ma mère au loin parler avec le Roi. Dès que mon père m'aperçus et me fis signe de la main de le rejoindre, ce dont je n'avais nullement envie mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je me tournais alors vers Sophie, un air résigner sur mon visage.

\- **Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre mes parents. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Sophie.**

\- **Moi aussi Maella, à demain au petit déjeuner j'espère.**

 **\- À demain.**

Je lui fis un petit sourire avant de me diriger vers mon père la peur au ventre. J'avais peur de tomber de fatigue, je ne tenais plus en place et je ne voulais pas donner une mauvaise impression au Roi.

Sous le regard de mon père je suis alors arrivée auprès d'eux. Le Roi posa son regard sur moi et me fit un petit sourire en coin. Je lui répondis avec un petit sourire faible et fis une petit révérence avant de me relever et d'affronter son regard.

\- **Majesté, permettez-moi de vous présenter ma fille, Maella.** Déclara mon père en me regardant avec fierté.

\- **Alors voici la jeune femme dont n'arrête pas de me parler mon cher frère. Ainsi avait-il raison, vous êtes splendide ma chère.** Répliqua le Roi en déposant un baiser sur ma main.

Je regardais alors mon père avec gêne, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Qui oserait défier le Roi de France? Le Roi me regarda alors en attente d'une réponse. Mon regard devenait flou de fatigue, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps encore. Une petite rougeur envie mon visage.

\- **Vous rougissez? Ne souhaitez-vous pas plaire à votre Roi?**

\- **Votre Majesté est vraiment... bien... bien trop gentille.**

Et les discussions reprirent leurs cours. Mon Père commença à parler au Roi des futurs travaux qu'ils allaient commencer. Ma Mère me regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Je ne devais pas être très agréable à voire, peut-être ressemblais-je à un fantôme.

 **\- Tout va bien Maella?** Me demanda ma mère en aparté.

 **\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.**

J'étais consciente que je venais de manquer de respect à mon Roi mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour m'en préoccuper. Je fis une petite révérence et m'empressais de sortir de la salle pour retrouver mes appartements. Malgré la difficulté de la tâche je les trouvais en moins de quinze minutes.

Ce fut un véritable soulagement de m'allonger sur mon lit. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir, je suis tombée dans un sommeil profond. La journée avait été interminable pour moi et demain allait sans doute être pire qu'aujourd'hui.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin avec un enthousiasme débordant. La nuit que je venais de passer m'avait donné toute la force dont j'avais besoin pour supporter la visite colérique de mon père au lever du soleil.

\- **Tu ne comprends pas que tes actions peuvent se répercuter sur toute notre famille? Le Roi t'accorde de l'attention et pour le bien de notre famille tu ne dois pas la perdre!** Hurla-t-il en marchant à travers la pièce.

\- **Père mon voyage avait été épuisant! Je n'avais pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours! Peut-être auriez-vous préféré que je m'évanouisse devant le Roi? Ainsi aurais-je pu attirer assez son attention pour vous et mère!** Criais-je à travers la salle.

Je comprend que mon père soit furieux que je sois partie sur un coup de tête mais au bout de quelques minutes il avait abandonné et était sorti de la pièce parler avec ma mère. Il détestait me faire la morale de plus, il savait que je n'avais rien fais. J'étais juste fatiguée.

Pendant que j'étais en train de me coiffer les cheveux pour me préparer pour le déjeuner, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Ma femme de chambre partit ouvrir la porte. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de mon mère je ne me suis pas retournée et continuais de me coiffer mes cheveux.

Je n'entendis aucune voix, seulement des pas puis la porte se refermer. Surement une lettre de chez moi ou mes dernière valises.

\- **J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez souffrante hier soir.**

Ce n'était pas la voix de ma femme de chambre. Je reconnus immédiatement cette voix. Je me suis levée directement pour me tourner face au Roi en personne.

L'anxiété montait de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et cette fois je ne pourrais pas m'échapper, j'étais prise au piège sous son regard de prédateur.

\- **Majesté... Je n'attendais pas votre visite... Veuillez m'excuser pour ma tenue plus qu'inappropriée.**

\- **Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser vous ne pouviez pas savoir.**

Je hochais la tête, soulagée de ne pas avoir des ennuis encore une fois. Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous. Je n'osais pas parler. Je n'en revenais pas, le Roi était en ce moment-même dans ma chambre. Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait un protocole pour ce genre de situation.

\- **Vous deviez seulement avoir besoin de repos. Vous voilà aujourd'hui rayonnante. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle perfection.**

\- **Majesté...**

\- **Ne vous en faite pas.** **Je venais juste m'assurer que vous vous portiez bien. Je ne veux pas vous importuner plus longtemps, vous avez surement beaucoup de chose à faire.** Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

Un petit sourire se forma sur mon visage ainsi qu'une rougeur sur mes joues. Je déposais alors ma brosse à cheveux sur ma commode avant de m'approcher avec méfiance du Roi. Je me rappelais les paroles de mon père il y a quelques minutes.

Je me suis alors placée devant le Roi avec un petit sourire timide sur mon visage.

\- **Votre Majesté je suis touchée par votre inquiétude. Je vous remercie j'apprécie beaucoup votre geste. Vous êtes un bon Roi...**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, j'entendis le rire moqueur du Roi s'élever dans les airs. Je me reculais alors de quelques pas. Avais-je dis quelque chose de mal ?

\- **Qui êtes-vous pour juger si je suis un bon Roi ou non?** Me demanda-t-il en me fixant directement dans les yeux.

Je me sentis directement gênée et baissais les yeux pour regarder le sol. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. L'avais-je vexé? Ce n'était qu'un compliment pourquoi le prendre mal?

J'entendis alors des pas s'approcher de moi. Je relevais la tête pour me retrouver à à peine un mètre du Roi. J'eus un sursaut de surprise. La situation devenait de plus en plus gênant et également embarrassante. Mon père ou ma mère pouvaient entrer à tout instant.

\- **Je m'excuse je ne voulais pas vous offenser votre Majesté.** Dis-je avec un révérence inquiète.

\- **Je voulais simplement voir votre réaction, ne vous en faite pas. Mon frère m'a parlé de vous.** Déclara le Roi en commençant à me tourner autour.

- **Et que vous a-t-il dit?**

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de prononcer ces mots et directement après j'aurais souhaité ne pas avoir dit ceci. J'entendis le Roi lâcher un petit rire quand il était dans mon dos, surement à cause de mon audace devant lui.

Je m'apprêtais à présenter mes excuses quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit pour y laisser entrer mon père accompagné de ma mère. Ils parurent plus que surpris de trouver sa Majesté dans ma chambre et je me sentis aussitôt gênée.

Il y eut un instant de silence remplit de gêne. Mon père s'approcha donc en faisant une petite courbette pour le Roi.

\- **Majesté, je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici.** Déclara-t-il toujours aussi surpris.

\- **Moi non plus.** Répondit ce dernier. **Retirons-nous Thomas. Laissons ces dames se préparer, nous avons du travail.**

Mon père sembla hésiter avant d'acquiescer et de partir avec le Roi hors de ma chambre. Je me retrouvais maintenant seule avec ma mère.

Dès que la porte se claqua ma mère se précipita vers moi. Elle devait être inquiète.

\- **Que faisait le Roi dans ta chambre, Maella? Répond moi!**

Ou en colère...

\- **Mère ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Je n'y suis pour rien, je vous le jure. Il...**

Voyant ma panique, ma mère essaya de cacher sa fureur et m'invita à m'assoir sur mon lit. Elle me prit la main et me regarda avec amour. Un amour sincère.

\- **Maella tu ne dois pas céder. Ne laisse pas le Roi t'atteindre ou tu te retrouveras piégée pour le reste de ta vie ici. Reste loin du Roi, cette vie n'est pas faite pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener à Versailles, je suis désolée. Nous allons partir, le plus tôt possible sera le mieux.**

- **Partir? Mais ne devions-nous pas loger ici avec Père?** Demandais-je en me levant soudainement.

\- **Je lui ai parlé, et le fait que tu aies capté l'attention du Roi n'annonce rien de bon. Ton père et moi nous nous inquiétons beaucoup.**

- **Je ne laisserai pas Père seul ici. Je refuse de partir!**

\- **Mais Maella...**

\- **Non! Je ne partirai pas!**

Je me suis alors levée et sortie de ma chambre. Je n'étais pas coiffée, j'avais mes longs cheveux bouclés noirs lâche mais je m'en fichais. J'étais beaucoup trop en colère pour en tenir compte. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir laisser papa vivre ici seul, sans sa famille pour le restant de ses jours?

Je me considérais comme sauvé quand je vis ma femme de chambre, Margot, au loin. Elle m'emmena dans une autre pièce et termina ma coiffure pour que je sois présentable pour le petit déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

Je regardais les plats du petit déjeuner défiler devant moi sans but précis. Les discussions et les rires ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Sophie essayait de capter mon attention mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre les rumeurs de la Cour.

Père et Mère n'arrêtait pas de jeter un oeil sur moi. Mère s'en voulait je le savais mais je ne voulais pas encore lui parler et mon père devait sans doute essayer de réconforter ma mère. J'étais en colère contre lui aussi. Ils voulaient tous les deux que je reparte après tout.

\- **Tout va bien Maella? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.** Constata Sophie, inquiète.

\- **Oh ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai jamais faim le matin.** Répondis-je en feignant un sourire.

Elle hocha la tête mais je vis qu'elle n'était pas convaincu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et j'avoue que je n'avais pas été de très bonne compagnie ce matin. Je lui pris alors ses mains dans les miennes en la regardant dans les yeux avec un petit sourire espiègle.

- **À la place de nous ennuyer ici que dirais-tu de... me faire découvrir les jardins.**

\- **Nous pouvons crois-tu?** demanda Sophie avec un sourire éblouissant.

\- **Personne ne risque de remarquer notre départ. Aller, on s'en moque des autres.**

Sophie sembla hésiter pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire plus qu'heureuse de quitter cette salle pour le grand air des jardins de Versailles.

Nous nous sommes donc levées et avons quitté la salle sous les yeux de la Cour. Une fois que nous fûmes en dehors de la salle je stoppais le pas et me tournais vers Sophie avec mon sourire d'enfant toujours plaqué sur mes lèvres.

\- **La première arrivée aux jardins a gagné.**

Juste après que j'eus finis ma phrase je courus le plus rapidement possible en direction de la sortie. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais mais je riais à en perdre la voix, Sophie à ma suite. Les gardes devaient nous prendre pour des folles.

Je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça depuis mon départ de chez moi.

Nous sommes arrivées devant les magnifiques et gigantesques jardins de Versailles. De la verdure à perte de vue. Je suis arrivée la première devant la fontaine. Sophie arriva un peu plus tard, essoufflée mais heureuse d'avoir couru.

\- **Fais-tu toujours des choses aussi folles?** Demanda Sophie en s'avançant vers moi.

\- **Comment voudrais-tu t'amuser si tu ne prends jamais de risques? Cet endroit ne va pas me changer.** Déclarais-je sûr de moi-même.

Nous avons alors commencé à parler de nos vies encore une fois. Elle me raconta alors que les papiers de sa mère et elle, confirmant qu'elles étaient bien de sang noble, n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Sophie commençait à s'inquiéter et affirmait que sa mère lui cacha quelque chose.

La discussion se termina. Le visage de Sophie se contracta et elle stoppa sa marche au milieu de l'herbe. Elle hésitait à ma demander quelque chose.

\- **Que ce passe-t-il?** demandais-je en m'arrêtant à mon tour.

\- **Il y a eu des rumeurs parmi les femmes de la Cour ce matin.**

\- **Je t'ai déjà dis Sophie que ce genre de rumeur ne m'intéressait...** Commençais-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe rapidement.

\- **Elles étaient sur toi, Maella.**

Mon sourire se figea aussitôt pour bientôt disparaitre. Des rumeurs? Je venais juste d'arriver et voilà que la Cour était déjà après moi? Je pensais aussitôt à la visite du Roi dans mes appartements ce matin, ou à ma longue discussion avec Philippe dans la grande salle.

Je me tournais alors vers Sophie et l'interrogea du regard pour connaitre ces soit disant "rumeurs".

\- **Est-ce vrai que tu as refusé plus de cent demandes en mariage? Certaines disent même que des princes venait te demander eux-même en personne pour te convaincre mais que tu as toujours refusé.**

Je la regardais pendant plusieurs secondes pensant que tout ça était une blague mais quand je vis qu'elle était sérieuse un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche pour finir par ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Il est vrai que j'avais eu plusieurs demandes en mariages mais jamais des princes n'étaient venus me voir en personne. Je fus également soulagée de savoir que personne de la Cour n'avait entendu parlé du passage du Roi dans ma chambre plus tôt.

\- **Crois-tu vraiment à ces inepties, Sophie?** Demandais-je après avoir beaucoup ri.

\- **Connaissant ton caractère depuis quelques jours je ne serais pas surprise.**

Nous avons rigolé une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre notre marche. Nous avons croisé de nombreuses dames de la Cour qui faisait une "promenade digestive" suite au petit déjeuner.

Sophie et moi étions en pleine discussion quand soudain sa mère, Béatrice, s'approcha de nous visiblement en colère. Sophie souffla d'ennuie, prette à suporter sa mère.

Une fois arrivée en face de nous, un sourire faux se plaqua sur son visage. Un sourire de façade que je connaissais plus que bien.

\- **Sophie, que fais-tu ici?** demanda Béatrice à sa fille. **Nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui.**

- **Je suis désolée Mère...**

\- **C'est ma faute Madame. J'avais demandé à Sophie de me faire visiter les jardins et nous nous sommes perdues dans notre discussion visiblement.** Répondis-je avec un faux sourire bien à moi.

\- **Ne vous excusez pas je vous en prie, Maella.** Déclara la femme avec une once hypocrisie. **Sophie, suis-moi nous avons du travaille.**

Sans ajouter un seul mot, Béatrice partit et Sophie la suivie avec un petit sourire d'excuse pour moi. Je me retrouvais donc seule.

C'était une très belle journée et je ne comptais pas rentrer dans le palais. J'allais profiter de cette belle matinée. Je continuais donc de marcher le sourire aux lèvres. Peu être que je n'aimais pas les manières et le protocole de ce palais mais je devais avouer que cet endroit était magnifique.

Au loin je pus apercevoir le prince Philippe marcher avec le chef de la garde du Roi, Fabien. Sophie m'avait brièvement parlé de lui hier pendant le diner. Philippe me regarda et me sourit. Je lui répondis avec mon plus beau sourire. Quand soudain je me suis rappelée qu'il était un homme marié. Mon sourire disparut très vite. Je détournais rapidement le regard et partis dans une direction opposée à la leur sous le regard incompréhensif de Philippe.

Je marchais le plus rapidement possible je ne sais où sans regarder devant moi. C'est alors que je fonçais dans quelqu'un sans faire attention. Je relevais la tête pour tomber sur la personne qui ne semblait pas réellement m'apprécier depuis mon arrivée.

\- **Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur Chevalier...**

- **Ah vous tombez bien vous, je vous cherchais.**

- **Vous me cherchiez, Monsieur?**

- **Arrêtez d'être sotte et suivez-moi, nous avons des choses à nous dire.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de poser de question puisqu'il partit attendant que je le suive. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance mais jamais il n'oserait me faire du mal alors je décidais de le suivre afin de tirer cette histoire au claire.

Thomas et Constance se trouvaient dans leur chambre commune. Thomas avait l'air préoccupé et marchait de part et d'autre de la pièce pendant que sa femme, Constance, le regardait faire. Tout aussi préoccupée que lui visiblement.

\- **Que devons-nous faire mon amour?** demanda Constance en regardant le sol.

\- **Rien. Surement profiter de cet avantage mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.**

\- **Considères-tu cela comme un avantage? Te servir de ta fille comme appât? Tu lui avais promis un mariage par amour et non pas de devenir la putain d'un Roi capricieux!**

\- **Ne parle pas aussi fort quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre!**

Un silence se fit entre les deux époux. Constance se leva alors et une fois sur le pas de la porte, se retourna vers son mari avec un regard aussi noir que la nuit.

\- **Je t'avais connu courage, honnête et brave. En venant te rejoindre à Versailles je n'ai vu qu'un noble qui défendait ses intérêts à n'importe quel prix. Cet homme n'est pas mon mari ni le père de Maella.**

Une fois ces paroles prononcées Constance sortit de la chambre laissant Thomas seul avec ses pensées et ses remords.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous avions marché à l'intérieur du palais pendant plusieurs minutes avec le Chevalier mais je ne savais toujours pas où il m'emmenait. Je lui avais demandé plusieurs fois mais il avait l'air toujours en colère contre moi et me demandait de me taire.

Je marchais donc aveuglément avec lui dans le palais quand au bout de cinq minutes nous arrivâmes devant deux grandes portes gardé par des gardes royaux. Ces appartements devaient être ceux de quelqu'un d'important.

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et le Chevalier et moi entrèrent à l'intérieur des appartements. La chambre était spacieuse et vide. Il n'y avait qu'une personne, une femme un peu plus âgée que moi. Je la reconnus rapidement grâce à Sophie. Il s'agissait de Madame de Montespan, la deuxième maîtresse du Roi et une femme très manipulatrice. Sophie m'avait mise en garde contre cette fait de me retrouver avec seulement le Chevalier et Madame de Montespan ne me rassurais pas du tout. Je ne demandais qu'une chose : m'enfuir.

Mais mon corps ne semblait pas écouter ma tête puisque je me suis avancée à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je tombais de plus en plus dans le piège que l'on m'avait tendu.

- **Madame de Montespan.** Déclarais-je en signe de respect. **Que signifie tout ceci?**

\- **Vous êtes partie tellement vite de votre diner hier soir que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter l'une à l'autre.** Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois. **J'ai donc demandé au Chevalier de vous amener jusqu'à moi pour que les choses soient faites.**

\- **Je ne pense pas être assez égoïste pour appeler le diner d'hier soir mon diner, Madame.**

La femme se contenta de lâcher un rire sec et froid avant de s'approcher lentement de moi. Le Chevalier regardait notre conversation avec une immense distraction. Certes j'incarnais le rôle de la jeune fille pleine d'audace et de courage mais en vérité j'étais terrifiée.

\- **Depuis votre arrivée j'ai pu décelé une grande attention pour vous de la part de la famille royale, ainsi que du Roi.** Commença la femme.

\- **J'ai pu comprendre que vous n'en manquiez pas non plus si je puis me permettre.**

J'entendis un rire étouffé provenant du Chevalier et un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Je venais de provoquer le femme la plus dangereuse de Versailles. J'étais tellement stupide mais je ne comptais pas me laisser marcher dessus par cette femme.

Cette dernière rigola aussi au bout de quelques secondes avant d'avancer à nouveau et de se retrouver face à face avec moi.

\- **Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant. Une fille appartenant à son père. Vous recevez ces ordres et vous les exécutez. Je suppose que c'est logique pour une fille de campagne. Il commande et vous obéissez. Vous n'avez pas été élevé avec les règles et les valeurs de la Cour. Votre père n'a pas dû vous apprendre beaucoup de choses pour survivre ici visiblement.** Déclara la femme en me fixant.

\- **Mon père m'a appris à tuer mes ennemis, Madame.** Répondis-je fermement.

Montespan me regarda avec un sourire de fierté sur son visage, comme si elle admirait ma réponse ou que c'était une excellente réponse pour elle, je ne sais pas.

\- **Moi aussi.** Répondit-elle toujours souriante.

Je la regardais une dernière fois comprenant que j'entendrais bientôt parler d'elle à nouveau. Je me suis ensuite retournée vers la porte pour partir sans ajouter un mot. Je lançais un regard au Chevalier qui hocha la tête pour me donner la permission de m'en aller.

En deux jours je venais de me faire une ennemie. Que demander de plus?

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre mais à peine sortie je pus apercevoir dans le couloir le Roi et son frère Philippe se diriger vers la chambre d'où je venais de sortir tout en discutant de sujets sans doute importants.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ma bouche et les regards des deux frères se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi stoppant toute discussion. La situation me mis dans une gêne extrême.

Le Roi me regardait comme si j'étais une proie et Philippe comme si j'étais un vase qui pouvait se briser à tout moment et dont il fallait prendre soin.

\- **Maella?** Demanda Philippe curieux et étonné de me voir ici.

\- **Majesté, Monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser...**

\- **Non, restez ici.** Intervint le Roi qui ne m'avait pas lâché du regard depuis le début.

- **Majesté je...**

\- **Mon frère, laisse-la partir.**

Je restais immobilisée pendant un moment avant de voir que le Roi hocha la tête pour me donner la permission de partir. Je fis une petit révérence bâclée avant de partir le plus rapidement de ce couloir sous les yeux des deux frères qui ne perdaient pas une miette.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les vois à longueur de journée? Je ne devais pas attirer plus l'attention. Être transparent me semblait être une bonne idée.

Il ne me fallut pas marcher beaucoup avant de tomber sur mon Père qui avait l'air ailleurs. Dès qu'il me vit son regard se figea et se remplit de ce qui semblait être des remords. Pour ma part notre dispute de ce matin était déjà oubliée.

Je me suis approchée de lui et le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter, je n'aimais pas le voir aussi troublé. Il sembla rassuré que je ne lui en veuille pas mais resta tendu.

\- **Que ce passe-t-il, Père?** demandais-je

\- **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi mon enfant, je pense que je suis un peu fatigué.**

Sa voix sonnait fausse. Il mentait je le savais mais pour mon bien. Je ne voulais pas lui faire voir que je l'avais démasquer alors je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- **Tu travailles trop, tu devrais prendre le temps de te reposer. Promet-moi de le faire.** Lui demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire innocent.

\- **Je te le promet, ma chérie. Maintenant va. Je dois m'entretenir avec le Roi.**

\- **Si vous le permettez Thomas, je me propose de raccompagner votre charmante fille.** Déclara une voix dans mon dos.

Je me suis retournée pour tomber nez à nez avec Philippe. Celui-ci arborait un sourire triomphant. Quand à moi l'anxiété et la panique montait et mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Je suppliais intérieurement que mon père refuse son offre mais qui oserait refuser l'offre d'un prince.

\- **Je pense, Monsieur, que ma fille peut aisément choisir si elle a besoin de votre aide ou non. Mon avis n'a nul place dans cette histoire. N'est-ce pas Maella?** Répondit mon père.

Je le regardais avec étonnement. Jamais il ne se serait permis de répondre cela au prince hier. Que c'était-il passé? Je retrouvais alors soudainement mon véritable père qui n'avait pas peur du pouvoir royal et qui était honnête et juste dans ses décisions.

Mon père me lança un regard attendant ma réponse. Maintenant je devais choisir si je voulais avoir Philippe à mes côtés ou non. Mon cerveau décida de dire non.

\- **Oui avec plaisir, Monsieur. Je vous remercie.** Répondis-je.

Mais mon coeur et ma bouche répondirent le contraire.

Mon père sembla surpris mais ne dis rien et partit rejoindre le Roi pour leur réunion tandis que moi je me retrouvais seule avec le prince de France, Monsieur Philippe d'Orléans.

Nous avons alors commencé à marcher côte à côte dans le couloir du palais. Je ne savais pas où nous allions mais je n'étais pas contre une petite balade.

\- **Vous cherchiez à m'éviter ce matin n'est-ce pas?** Me demanda-t-il sans reproche.

\- **En effet.** Répondis-je franchement.

\- **Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi?** Questionna-t-il en lâchant un petit rire voyant ma franchise.

\- **Eh bien, l'expérience m'a appris que si un homme marié s'intéresse à vous, il n'y a que deux explications.**

\- **Ah bon? Et lesquelles?**

Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir et me regardais avec amusement. Il ne devait sans doute pas avoir l'habitude que l'on lui parle franchement et encore moins qu'on s'oppose à son petit numéro de charme. Je ne voyais même pas cela comme un numéro de charme mais comme une provocation pour son frère, le rendre jaloux. Une sorte de combat. Le premier qui atteint le gibier à gagné.

J'avais été franche avec lui jusqu'à maintenant et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là.

\- **Soit l'homme marié se croit au dessus de tout serrement fait devant Dieu et donc fais preuve d'une arrogance extrême en trompant sa femme avec une inconnue... Ou alors l'homme marié à un frère, un frère... qui l'a toujours laissé pourrir dans l'ombre et... un jour ce frère s'intéresse à une nouvelle jeune femme, au début inaccessible, et l'homme marié à soudain une idée... l'idée de lui prendre cette jeune fille et avoir, l'espace d'une seconde, l'impression d'être supérieur à lui. Deux explications très intéressantes vous ne trouvez pas, Monsieur ?**

Il y eut alors un silence et je me rendis compte que j'étais allée beaucoup trop loin dans mes paroles. Je le regardais dans les yeux pour essayer de trouver la moindre trace de colère en lui mais il n'y en avais aucune. Son regard était calme, doux, limpide. Un bleu envoutant.

Au bout de quelques secondes il s'approcha de moi jusqu'à ce que nos visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'anxiété ainsi que les battements de mon coeur commencèrent à doubler. Je venais de perdre tous mes moyens.

- **J'ai une troisième explication, Maella. Au bout de vingt années de vie commune avec son frère, l'homme marié n'a jamais pu être heureux ou être avec une personne qu'il apprécie. Tous ces plaisirs revenaient à son frère. Une femme attitrée que son frère lui a volé, une maison imposée que son frère a construite... Et une jeune femme est arrivée. L'homme marié y a vu une femme unique, surprenante et s'est intéressé à elle ainsi que son frère mais lui pour une toute autre raison... pour pouvoir la dépuceler et la jeter dehors par la suite. Je pense que mon explication est la plus intéressante Maella, maintenant choisissez laquelle vous préférez, je ne peux pas faire le choix à votre place.**

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car Philippe était parti. Je voulais le rattraper et m'excuser mais en vérité, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Ce que je venais de lui dire était horrible mais je savais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas il voulait juste que je prenne l'air pour avoir une vision plus claire des choses.

J'avais catalogué un homme que j'appréciais énormément en homme marié et maintenant je me sentais extrêmement coupable.


End file.
